MesogogMercer
by Disneygirl1982
Summary: this story takes place during copy that, but i skip way way ahead to thunder struck, no flames but please read and review. i have changed the title, it was untitled but i call it MesogogMercer so much that this should be the title.


**Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers, I only own Trent's son Anton Mercer 2nd. **

**Summery: I thought of this story when copy that aired, read and review. No flames please.**

**A/N: this story is from my imagination, I think I slightly threw Anton and Trent out of character, and that was my intention to do so. I couldn't think of a title for this story, let me know if you can think of one.**

* * *

Untitled

By, A.J. Robertson

July 28, 2024 Trent Fernandez's home in Reefside California… 

The day was like any other for Trent Fernandez he was sitting at his desk looking at old files that he had stored away for over two decades. Files that had brought back memories for him, memories that he could not forget. Trent was rummaging through some pictures that he had found in his filing cabinet. Pictures that had been taken by his surrogate father Anton Mercer on his graduation day. He could still hear his father's words play in his mind "_I am so proud of you son. You have come a long way." _His father had a dark past though, a past that Trent would never forget. Looking back his days as the evil white ranger were hard on him. On him and his father. He could still remember the day that his father stood there and told him of the secret that forever changed Dr. Mercer's life. One of the pictures in Trent's files was one that he had planned on framing. It showed himself along with his three friends Conner, Ethan, and Kira along with their teacher/mentor Dr. Tommy Oliver. Trent felt a tear in his eyes, as he looked at Dr. Oliver's picture, the man that understood him when the others didn't. He missed his ranger days; Mesogog would stop at nothing to bring the world back to the dinosaur day. Trent closed the drawer and walked out into the hallway and to his father's vacant office. Trent's father had passed on some time ago, but Trent would always keep him alive in his heart. Walking into the office Trent looked out the window that the desk used to face. He stared out at the swimming pool and the rush of memories came back with the vengeance. He remembered all too well how his father died, and how Dr. O had tried to save him from Mesogog. Trent could feel tears running down his face as he looked beyond the trees. He got so caught up in his memories that he didn't hear a tiny voice in the door way say " Daddy? Why are you sad?" said a ten-year-old little boy. Trent spun around and wiped the tears away. " Son? What are you doing in here? Is something the matter?" The young child just stood there and said " No daddy. Nothing is wrong. I was wondering if you could tell me about grandpa and your friends? I am old enough to hear the truth?" Trent took a deep breath and sat down on the floor in Indian style. His young son sat at his feet. " Well it all started with three of the most different people you have ever met…

August 25, 2003 Reefside high school… 

Three students were getting their books out of their lockers as a dark haired boy bumped into a tall dark blond senior. " Sorry." He said and same as ran off. The tall blond looked passed the boy he ran into and said, " Hey, come here." The kid came back and nervousely said. " What did I do?" the tall kid just shook his head. " Man, I am not going to beet you up or any thing I just wanted to know your name? You look new and lost?" the shy boy just said, " my name is Trent, Trent Fernandez. I just moved here last week." The tall boy smiled at him " I'm Conner McKnight. Its nice to meet you Trent." Conner saw one of the kids from his computer class in the hall. " Hey! Ethan! Come here for a sec!" Ethan came over and Conner made the introductions. Trent was grateful to make two friends on his first day of school. As they got to first period science they met the new teacher Dr. Tommy Oliver. He introduced himself to the class. Trent felt like he would fit in here at this school. Days turned into weeks and his friends took him to this café called Haley's Cyber Space. They met the owner and they listened to a talented young singer. After she was done singing she came and joined them. Conner and Ethan clapped as she took her seat. " Was that a new song Kira?" she sat down and put her guitar in her lap. " Yea, I'm still working on a hook, but I think there is something there." Suddenly something caught Trent eyes; or rather some one caught his eyes. His father entered the café; Trent got up and went to see his father. Dr. O was looking to see where Trent had gone when he noticed the man by the door. Dr. Anton Mercer, Dr. O had figured he was dead because the island had been destroyed. Conner called Trent away and Dr. O and Dr. Mercer had a nice little chat.

Weeks seemed to go by and not much had changed, well as far as the four rangers were concerned nothing had really changed until late October when Trent's father asked him to come to his office. Dr. Mercer had talked to his son about his plan for Trent to take over his companies, but as it seemed to Dr. Mercer that his son wanted to draw rather then do, as he wanted his son to do. So Dr. Mercer told Trent he couldn't draw any more. This made Trent angry but he knew his dad was a fair man and had a reason for the rules he made. Trent just tried to obey his father's wishes. He still found himself sketching in his notebook from time to time.

Dr. Mercer became very disoriented wile talking with his son one day. He got really sweaty too. He asked Trent to leave the room, when Trent did, Dr. Mercer got up and walked to the doorway to make sure Trent was not around and opened up an invisiportal to his secret lab. Unfortunately Trent had hidden around the corner and saw the whole bid. Trent followed his father and ended up in a lab. Trent played witness to his father turning into Mesogog. This terrified Trent to no end. He tried to run but his 'father' caught him. There was a flash of blinding white light from a table close by, Trent back right into it and this silver bracelet that was on it attached it's self to Trent's wrist. Trent saw all kinds of colors and a ranger in the distance. Trent morphed into the white ranger. He was evil and no one could stop him. Mesogog was furious when his henchmen could not even get Trent back to his lab. Trent fought the rangers; he even managed to get them to power down. All accept the yellow ranger that is. In one of his battles he managed to get the yellow ranger to de-morph, when Trent saw her face he froze in his tracks. It was Kira, Trent got up and ran away, as fast and as far as his legs would take him, he talked to Kira later and told her he was the white ranger, she was furious at first, but calmed down to listen to him. Trent was in school one day and some bully walked up to Ethan and tripped him deliberately.

When Ethan fell down Trent wanted to join the fun, but he fights the dino gem's hold and walked up to Ethan and helped him up. Ethan seemed to think that Trent was going to hit him. " Ethan, I'm not going to hurt you, so calm down." Ethan looked at Trent in a puzzling way and went on to class. Conner gave Trent a warning glare that said stay away from Ethan. Trent just shrugged and went to class.

Learning that his father was the substitute teacher he was not thrilled. Latter Trent made a deal with Zeltrax and it ended up blowing up in Trent's face when his 'father' showed up and punished his son. Trent had really no choice but to join his father. Days passed Trent was fighting terranodrones when he noticed his dad sitting at the table near the pool. " I need more compatition! I wipe the floor with them every time!" Anton gave his son a half smile and said " Yea, I can see that. Look son, this change that has happened in you, I don't like it." " This white dino gem is making me stronger every day. Soon no one will be able to stop me dad. Isn't that what you wanted?" Dr. Mercer stood up and walked around for a moment before answering. " No it's not what I wanted. It's what Mesogog wants. Look we share the same mind but I hate what he has done to you." " But you are Mesogog!" " Yea, but not by choice. You see Trent, my research on dinosaur DNA was bold, ground breaking, I thought I was on the verge of a whole new technology one that would serve the betterment for mankind. But it was experimental. It was too risky to try on any one but myself. I had no idea the effects would be so monstrous." " Our plan to bring back the era of the dinosaurs, its all within our reach?" Anton gave a frustrated sigh and sat back down facing his son. " Its not my plan. Look, this creature Mesogog, he has poisoned my mind. I never wanted this for you." Trent gave his own frustrated sigh and stood back up. But not before throwing " It's to late for that NOW isn't it!" in his father's face and storms away in anger. Anton sits there looking at the seat that his son vacated. " Where did I go wrong?" he said to no one in particular.

Trent found him self-standing by a lake watching the copy monster battle the rangers. Trent chuckled when the monster copied their z-rex blaster and used it on them. Rubbing his hands together he said. " So I guess I get to fight the winner?" he chuckled some more, until out of nowhere Mesogog's hand grabbed Trent and he was pulled back to Mesogog's lab. Trent found him self-looking at a huge mess that had been the lab. Taking a wild guess as to why his 'father' was angry he said. " Dad! No! You're making a mistake!" Mesogog just stared at Trent and said " Traitor! You cannot be trusted! And there for must be eliminated!" grabbing Trent again he pushed him down onto the life force extractor. Pointing the needle at Trent he switched it on and a white beam of light came forth and hit Trent. Trent struggled to no avail, and then he tried begging. " Dad! It's me! Trent! I'm your son!" Trent's words grew weaker as his whole body got weaker. Trent used what energy he had left and said. " Dad don't please!" Trent could feel his body growing weaker by the second. The last thing he remembered was seeing his father's body start to glow as Anton was fighting Mesogog. Anton was on his knees as he made the transformation from the evil over lord back to himself. He stood back up and spun around remembering what Mesogog was doing before the transformation. Seeing his son in danger he ran forward and shoved the needle upwards. "Trent!" was all he could say as a stray beam of light ricashayed around the room before landing in Trent's morpher. Anton looked down at his son. Gently shaking his shoulders he said " Trent? Son? Are you all right?" in saying this he began to take the restraints off of Trent.

Trent sat up and said, " Yea, I'm fine, I-I feel like my old self again?" Anton looked at his son and then around the lab. " The explosion? The explosion must have shattered the evil encoding of the dino gem?" Trent rubbed the bridge of his nose, and said, "great! What do I do with it now?" Anton put a had on his son's shoulder and said " you can now us it how ever you chose to use it." Anton suddenly could not stand, his body began to shake violently, and he began to sweet heavy. Without looking at Trent he said, " you have to get out of here!" Trent stood up and said, " No dad I can help!" " No! You have to go now, use your powers for something good! Go and help the other rangers!" Trent looked at his father in disbelief and said " the other rangers? Dad that's crazy! I can't fight against you?" Anton smirked a little. " I know you son. I know you will do what you have to do! Now go!" Trent began to walk away. "I won't tell them your secret dad! I promise!" Anton smirked again, " Tell Dr. Oliver! He is the only one son! Now go!" Trent said nothing and ran to the nearest invisiportal. He morphed into the white ranger and started to help the others. He could hear the others talking in disbelief as Trent destroyed the monster. Back at the lab Mesogog stared impatiently at his son and turned on the hydro regenerator making the monster grow. " You're trying my patience rangers!" back at the battle Dr. O called the zords, as the rangers start to fight. Zeltrax shows up and fights Dr. O just before he can get skewered Trent stops Zeltrax and saves Dr. O's life. After powering down, Dr. O tells Trent to stay back. " Dr. Oliver, you have to listen to me!" Dr. O looks at Trent with some speculation. " Why should I?" Trent just looked at him and said. " Dr. O I have a message from my father he needs your help! He saved me from the Dino gems hold. I am free from evil Dr. O you have to believe me."

Dr. Oliver just stood there taking in what he had just been told. " I believe you Trent. Come on, we are going back to my lab." Trent was hesitant at first but got on Dr. O's ATV and road back with him. When they got to the lab Dr. Oliver turned to Trent and said, "what is wrong with your dad? How does he know you're a ranger?" Dr. Oliver stood there and stared at Trent. " Dr. Oliver it is a long story. You see my dad told me to tell you that he has a secret that he has kept for a wile now. I haven't known for very long, probably just the last few weeks. But my dad had been working on some experiment when it went all wrong. My dad turned into a mutant freak. He is Mesogog, and he 'my dad' needs your help to turn him back to Anton Mercer permanently. He fought off Mesogog long enough to save me, you see Zeltrax made that copycat monster to frame me for something that I my self had not done. Mesogog put me on the life force extractor. I pleaded with Mesogog to stop, I was hoping that my father could break free and help me. When he did, I could see regret in his eyes." Trent looked down at the ground and back up at Tommy. " A stray beam hit my morpher and broke the gem's hold on me. Now I am just another ranger, my dad ordered me to leave the lab, I knew why too. He was turning back into mesogog, if mesogog found me still standing there I would have been destroyed…" Tommy interrupted Trent. " So let me get this right, your father and my old partner is Mesogog?" Trent looked back down at the ground and nodded his head yes. Dr. Oliver gave a sigh and sat down in a chair, Trent remained standing.

" Dr. Oliver? Are you still mad at me? I mean I tried to destroy you? And the others too?" Trent could feel tears of shame well up in his eyes. Dr. Oliver got up and approached Trent, using his hand he lifted Trent's face to meet his. " Trent. I have been in your shoes. I started out as an evil ranger too. I almost destroyed my friends, but they had faith in me, and pulled me threw. Conner, Ethan and Kira, are a different story, they may or may not forgive you, but you can guarantee that I do. You could not help your self. When I save Anton, then I will forgive him too." They stood there for a wile then the sound of the other rangers could be heard. " Dr. O, dad told me that they could not no the truth yet." Dr. Oliver took a seat just as the others opened the door.

" Hey guys." Trent said. Then when the others got into a battle stance Trent put his hands up in a peaceful manner. " Hold on!" Conner looked at Trent menacingly and said, " How'd you get in here?" before Trent could answer Dr. O turned in his chair and said, " I let him in." the others lowered their fists and walked to Dr. Oliver. Conner was still stunned that he could do this. " But he's…" Dr.Oliver cut him off " on our side now!" Trent looked down at the floor and back up at the rangers. " I am free from the gem's hold, I want to fight with you." Conner had to except this and said. " I guess we have no choice, even though we are tired of fighting you." Trent smirked at Conner and walked over to stand in front of Kira. " I know I have a lot to make up for, but I promise this time I won't let you down." Kira smiled at him and said, " Well I guess every one deserves one last chance." They stood there for a second then she added " But isn't there a rule that new rangers have to wash all the zords?" Ethan perked up and said " Yea I forgot about that rule!" they loaded Trent's arms with cleaning supplies. " The zords? But they're gigantic!" Conner couldn't help but smile at him. " Yea so you had better get started!" Trent walked away and went to the zords holding bay to clean them.

Climbing up the ladder Trent sighed and set out to do his task. He knew full well that he deserved this. About an hour went by, Trent could hear the door opening. He heard Dr.Oliver's voice calling him. " Trent! Trent? Are you still up there?" " I'm over here Dr. O, I am on the triceratops zord." Dr. Oliver climbed up the ladder and sat with Trent who was on the edge of one of the horns. " Trent, you do know that you don't have to do this? Those guys were only kidding?" Trent put his rag down and looked at him. " Dr, O, I deserve this. I let you guys down. I almost destroyed you?" " Trent, you remember what I told you? I said that I had been in your shoes. So don't let the others treat you this way. Come on I better get you home before your dad starts freaking out."

Trent was a little nervous but he followed Dr. Oliver out of the chamber and out to the jeep. Getting in Trent put on his seat belt. They drove in silence for a long time. Trent broke the quietness. " Dr. O? How did the others treat you? The first team I mean? Did they treat you the way I am so far being treated by the others?" Tommy took a deep breath and said. " They were tense around me for a long time. Until I played a joke on them and then they lightened up." " What did you do?" Dr. Oliver smiled at the memory. " Well you see, the first black ranger Zack had a bad fear of spiders. Rita Repulsa sent down a spider monster that she thought would scare Zack bad enough that he would not show up for the fight. Well I will admit it took a little encouraging getting him there. He faced his fears head on. Well back at school I got this fake spider and put it on his shoulder. He jumped like 10 feet in the air, I couldn't help but laugh. The others were puzzled, but when Zack started to laugh then they did too. The tension that had been there faded fast and we all learned the value of team work. I am not saying that you need to pull a prank just to get the others to lighten up. Just be your self. That is what I did, I liked pulling pranks on them it was fun." Trent thought about this. When they reached the Mercer's residence Tommy turned to Trent.

" Contact me if you need help ok? If your father is mesogog then no telling what may happen." Trent sighed and shook his head. "Thanks, and for future reference that was not a great selling point!" Tommy smiled at him and remembered that Ethan had said that last time. " You know? The last time some one told me that, it was Ethan just before I gave them their morphers. I told them that the only way their powers could be taken away was if they were destroyed." Trent looked at him and said. " That's not a great selling point either." They both laughed and Trent walked up to his house. Tommy drove home; he couldn't get Trent off his mind. He was so worried that if Anton sees his son that Mesogog will emerge from him and get Trent. He tried not to think about that.

Mean wile Trent gets home and his dad is in the living room. Anton looked up from his book to see his son standing there. " Trent? Are you ok? You look upset?" " I'm fine dad." Trent went upstairs and too his room and shut the door. After all the hard work he did on Ethan's zord, he was sweaty and tired. Taking off his shirt and jeans Trent went to the bathroom and took a shower. He stayed in there as long as he could. Finally he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist he walked into his room and found gray sweat pants and a white t-shirt. Dressing he went down to supper. Anton had made bologna sandwiches with chips; sitting down by his father they enjoyed their supper in silence. Anton was the first to speak. " How was school today?" " Fine, had a little trouble with some of the home work you assigned. But don't worry Ethan told me he would help me out tomorrow after I get off work." " What are you having trouble with maybe I could help you?" Anton said looking his son in the eyes. He couldn't help but notice that his son was a little tense. " Son, do you still trust me?" was all Anton could ask of his son.

Trent looked down at his plate then back up to him. " You know? I really haven't thought about that? There may be an issue with the other rangers, but I didn't think of you?" Trent, looked down once again, he could now feel the tears of fear and guilt start flowing, tears that he wanted to let loose ever since he arrived in Mesogog's lab. Anton watched in silence as his son silently cried. Getting up Anton squatted down next to Trent. Putting his arms around him in a hug, Trent turned and cried more openly on Anton's shoulder. Through his tears he said. " D-dad I want to trust you. But how can I? Especially when at any moment you could turn into Mesogog?"

Anton knew this was coming. " Son, I don't think we have much of a choice, I want you to go live with Dr. Oliver. He can take better care of you." " Dad? Don't send me away!" " You don't trust me son. And further more I don't trust my self. I can't promise you that I won't turn into Mesogog when you are here. But son I have never turned into Mesogog wile I am at home, I have come close, but I can fight him here. In the lab I can't. So I think it is best if you go to Dr. Oliver's until I can find away to stop this." Anton felt on the verge of tears himself. He so did not want to send his son away, but it was something that had to be done. Trent stopped crying for a few moments and looked at his dad, to see tears in his crystal blue eyes. " Dad? I-I-am willing to give you a chance, Kira told me that every one deserves a second chance. It was Mesogog that almost destroyed me, not you. You saved my life dad, you saved me, that is all I can think about." Anton stood up and met his son's teary filled brown eyes. " thank you son. That means a lot to me. I need you to go to Dr. Oliver's for me, tell him I need his help." Trent nodded and said, " do you mean right now? Or later?"

" why not now? We have nothing else to do." Trent smiled at his father and set out on his mission. Trent ran as fast as he could, he used his own super-speed to get there. Arriving at Dr. Oliver's in less then 5 minutes. Looking through one of the windows he could see there was a light on, Trent proceeded to knock on the door. A few moments latter his teacher answered the door. " Trent? Is something the matter? I just dropped you off 3 hours ago?" Trent took a moment to catch his breath. " Dr. O, my dad sent me here. He needs your help! He can't fight Mesogog much longer." Dr. Oliver looked at his young student and said " why does he need my help?" " He said that he could not come to you him self, he was afraid of leaving the house. He needs to make a new batch of chemicals that will counteract with the stuff he made before. He needs your help with that." Dr. Oliver grabbed his coat and car keys and said " I will give you a lift lets go."

They got to Mercer's residence and Tommy knocked on the door. " Dr. O I live here? So you don't need to knock on the door." Tommy just shrugged as Anton opened the door to find his old friend and his son. " Tommy, it is so good of you to come." Anton shook Tommy's hand and invited him inside. " I suppose Trent has told you how I became a double identity case?" " He told me a little, he said that you had been working on something but it got out of hand." " That would be the case either that or and understatement of the century!" Tommy, Anton and Trent went into the living room and took a seat and talked some more. They talked for over an hour or so, Trent decided there was no reason he should stay up and be tired for classes tomorrow. Dr. Oliver and Anton stayed up and went to Anton's lab. " what chemicals did you use the last time?"

"lets just start mixing and see what we come up with. I really don't remember." They worked most of the night. Around 3:45am they called it a night. Tommy slept at Anton's place since it would be to dark to see through the woods. The next morning Trent woke Dr. Oliver up. " Dr. O? it's time to wake up. School starts in an hour, dad made breakfast." Dr. Oliver got up and got something to eat. Borrowing Anton's cloths Tommy and Trent went to school. Conner, Kira and Ethan saw Dr. O and Trent come to school together, Ethan was the first to say anything. " Why are they both coming in? Trent is late for him? He is usually here fifteen minutes before the bell, he is ten minutes late? What's up with that?" the other two just shrugged it off as if maybe Trent needed a ride, makes since considering it was about 84 degrees at 7:55 in the morning!

During the ranger's first period class the temperatures increased and by 10:00 it was 100 degrees out. Principal Randall came over the loud speaker at around 10:32, " attention all students! School will be dismissed at noon today do to the increased temperatures." In every classroom the students were all cheering. Randall just rolled her eyes as she figured the students were happy. She half wished that her plan would take effect quicker. She could hear her scanner going off. " what do you want Zeltrax? I have a school to run and there is a teacher here that can't know who I am!" if Zeltrax could he would just sneer at her. " glad you are enjoying yourself Elsa! Mesogog should be happy to know you enjoy children so much! Even if four of them are our enemies!" Randall/Elsa just rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. " Shut up and tell me what you want!" Zeltrax loved to make her squirm like that. " ok, I tapped into Tommy Oliver's files and found a list of enemies that he had encountered in his ranger days. There was a robot called King Mondo that had created a defoliator monster. I have managed to retrieve enough of the materials to re-create it. I unleashed it onto the city, that is why the temperatures have been rising." Randall/Elsa had a smile on her face. " this will be perfect. The rangers won't even know what hit them…" she herd a knock on the door.

Closing the communication down she sat behind her desk pretending that she was working. " Come in!" the door opened slowly and Trent came in. " Principal Randall? There is a man out here looking for you? Um I think his name was…Shane? He didn't say his last name. He wanted to speak to you." Randall enjoyed the way her students could not even step into her office to deliver messages to her. She waved Trent away. " send him in Trent, and get back to class! Before I send you to detention!" " Yes Miss Randall." He scooted out of the room. Trent sent Sane in. Trent went to class, after telling his teacher Mr. Hutton the history teacher where he had been he took his seat next to Conner. The two paired off working together on the assignment when the bell rang. It was noon already. " Trent, you need a ride home?" Trent looked at Conner. " Um, sure why not, I uh got to go get my stuff out of my locker and I will meet you at your car." "Ok." Trent got his bag and some notebooks and rushed off to the science room. " Dr. O?" Tommy looked up from grading papers. " Yes Trent?" " Dr. O, Conner's giving me a ride home thought I would just tell ya." Tommy smiled at Trent. " Ok, thank you Trent. Don't you have to work today?" " No I'm off today." " Ok. Tell your dad I will be late, I have a ton of grading to do. And Randall frowns when you take papers home to grade." Trent smiled and said, " Yea she does when you deliver messages too!" Dr. Oliver just laughed.

Trent hurried out to Conner's car. Ethan was there too. " Hey guys! Where's Kira?" Ethan gave Trent a knowing look. " She got a ride from Devin, she went to the Cyber Café to practice and me and Conner are going to the park, so we couldn't take her." Trent shrugged and got in the back seat. After seeing that his passengers were both buckled Conner pulled out. They drove in silence for a long time. Trent finally broke the silence. Very nervousely he said, " Guys, I uh just want you to know how sorry I am. I am willing to do anything to gain your trust back. Conner last week when Derrick pushed Ethan down, I could have joined in, but I didn't, when you got there you saw me helping him up. I wasn't going to hurt Ethan, if you noticed that in some of our battles I was ignoring Ethan and Kira…" Conner pulled his car over and turned around in his seat. " So you're saying that you ignored the others and came after me? Is that it Trent!"

Trent put his hands up defensively. " No! Conner! That's not it! Please listen to me. The white dino gem is or was pure evil to start with, so I had no control over my actions. There were times I could fight it, and times I couldn't. Talking with Dr. Oliver he fought the same battle more then a decade ago. I never meant to hurt you Conner, I am really truly sorry for everything. I can't go back in time and change things now! The damage is done; can't we at least try and be friends? Or at least be civil to one another? Please?" Conner stared hard at Trent, and then softened his stare. " Ok Trent, we can try, and I am sorry too for jumping all over you about the Derrick thing. I thought you had pushed Ethan down and was about to hurt him, I just got too overprotective." From the front passenger seat Ethan listened quietly to the conversation. Smiling when he could see that they were making an effort to get along. Conner drove to Trent's house, after arriving Trent asked them, " would you guys like to come in for a wile? Kira has seen the house but I don't think you two have. If you want you can even go swimming with me, it is so hot that is the first thing I am going to do anyway?" Ethan and Conner looked at each other then at Trent. " Well I don't see why we can't. Ethan and I were just going to hang out at the park doing homework. This heat wave is too bad for us to be out doors." Trent smiled and they parked in the driveway.

Walking into the house Ethan and Conner were amazed by how big a 2-½-story house could be. Anton heard more voices then just Trent so he came out of his study and saw the three teenagers. " Hello Ethan, Conner." The trio turned around and saw him standing there. " Hi Dr. Mercer. How are you doin?" Conner said. Anton liked these kids very much it was a shame they couldn't have come over sooner. " I'm fine thanks Conner. So what are the three of you up to this afternoon?" they all looked at each other and then to Anton and said all at once " Swimming!" Anton laughed as the boys hurried up the stairs to Trent's room. Ethan looked around at the virtually white room, although it did have a little yellow and blue in it too. " Man this is a cool room!"

" Yea! I wish I lived here! Man you know what? I bet my room could fit in here!" Trent started to laugh as the others started to look around a little. Conner looked a picture that was on Trent's nightstand. " Trent? Is… is this your real mom and dad?" Trent walked over to Conner and slowly took the picture. Trent ran a finger down the picture of his parents; this had been taken on Trent's 16th birthday. They died seven months after this picture was taken. His parents both had dark brown eyes, his mother had lighter complexion then Trent, and had almost strawberry blond hair, his father looked a lot like Trent, with the same black hair, and tan complexion. Trent felt a tear slid down his cheeks looking at the picture, he missed them so much. Conner looked at Trent and started to feel guilty about saying any thing about the picture. " Trent? I'm sorry for bringing that up. I shouldn't have said anything." Trent looked up at Conner and sat down on his bed. Looking up at Conner with tears in his eyes he said, " No, its ok Conner. They died almost a year and a half ago. Don't feel bad for saying anything if nothing else it helps me to talk about it. Dad and I do talk every now and then, but not half as often as we used to. Their death was hard on him too." Trent tried to wipe the tears away but to no avail, Ethan came and sat beside him.

Laying a hand on Trent's shoulder he said. " Would you like some friends to talk to about it?" Trent looked at Ethan and smiled. " Sure, kids at my old school just made fun of me, and pushed me around all the time, just because I would cry in school or any where for that matter. I am named after my father so I am junior, but it hurts too much so I don't write it down. Since my parents died, adults have been telling me that sometimes your parents turn into superheros. So my art teacher kept me after class one day and told me I was his best student and that I had real talent. He also put a pencil in my hand and a piece of paper on the table, and said to draw my parents. I thought he was nuts, but I let my heart guide me. Soon I had drawn superheros and I felt better after that. So I found a new goal: drawing. Anytime I am sad or feel upset about something then I draw a superhero. After a fight with you guys, just after I got the powers, I was sitting by the lake drawing the white ranger. Kira thought I was dreaming of becoming him, which was kinda hard to explain when I said that I kinda wished I had a choice of who to be. I didn't choose to be evil, it just happened. If you want to look in my portfolio over there, there are some pictures I drew that I had planned on showing you guys latter." Conner did as Trent suggested pulling out the papers he found a picture that really changed the way he had seen Trent in the past. It was a picture of all 5 of them, Dr. O standing in the back, in front of him were Trent, Conner and Kira, and sitting on the ground was Ethan and he was holding a sign that said: Power Rangers Dino Thunder! Conner handed the picture to Ethan who was just as stunned as he had been.

The picture was great, Conner took it back and placed it not in its folder but put it on the desk. " You should frame that one." " Dad might have a cow. What if one of dad's business men came over to see it?" Conner shook his head. " Trent we are morphed in the picture, so how is anyone going to know it is us?" Trent thought about that. " I will be right back." Trent walked out into the hall and down the stairs his dad had loads of picture frames that were not in use. He got one from Anton's den and went back to his room. " We about sent a search party for you dude!" Trent just laughed and slipped the picture into the frame and found a thin white string and a white thumb tack and put the picture on the wall. It was a great idea. Ethan gave the others a questioning look. " Guys weren't we going to go swimming?" Trent bopped his head with the heal of his hand. " Oh yea! I totally forgot! Here." Trent went over to his drawer and got three pair of trunks. There was a knock on the door a few moments latter. Anton came in, " boys Ethan you can change in my den, and Conner the bathroom is down the hall. Hope you guys have fun." Conner and Ethan smiled at him, Conner said, " thank you Dr. Mercer." Anton smiled at him and stepped in for the guys to go out. He shut the door and sat on the edge of Trent's bed, Trent stepped around the corner by his closet and started to change. " Trent, I could hear the three of you talking. Are you all right? Know one has ever talked to you about your parents but me and some teachers?" Trent came back around the corner and grabbed his desk chair and sat down. " Dad, I need to talk about it to other people besides adults. Kids my age could also help as much as you and every one else." Anton had to admit that his son did have a point. He could still remember just a year and a half had gone by since two of his friends had died in a tragic cave-in. He kept thinking of how he could be so blind and not have noticed that the top of the cave was crumbling every time they would say a word.

Trent had been 16 at the time, and was attending school when it had all happened. Anton himself still felt like it was his fault, but at the funeral he promised that he would take Trent in and raise him. Not long after Trent moved in, probably about six months or so, Trent started to call him dad. Anton had never had children of his own. For over 3 years he had been dating this woman who never wanted children to start with, she broke up with him, It had been an awful fight. She did not care that Trent could hear her talk, nor did she care that it would hurt Trent's feelings. In her opinion teenagers had no feelings. This made Anton very angry and he told her to get out of his house. She asked him to choose between his son and her, and he repeated himself, and said to get out. She could take a hint. That night he went to check on Trent, and found the boy crying in his sleep. He woke Trent up and told him everything was ok. Trent asked him whom he chose? And Anton told him that he kicked her out of the house, if she did not like kids or teenagers then she had no business in that house! Trent had smiled at him through a film of tears and said I love you dad. In 2003 they decided they both needed to move on so they got out a map of California and looked for towns far away from where they lived. Reefside was the perfect place, so they packed up and moved there. Anton suddenly felt hot and sweaty and a little lightheaded. Trent looked up in alarm. " Dad? Are you ok?" " Trent call Dr. Oliver to get over here now! I will be in my lab with the door locked!" Anton jumped up and hurried from the room. He was lucky that the other two were talking in another room when he rushed by.

Going out to the lab which was close to the in ground swimming pool he went in and locked the door, just as he turned into: Mesogog. Conner and Ethan came back to Trent's room. " Dude! I thought you wore white all the time? You are copying me now? As being red?" Ethan and Trent started laughing. " No goofball! If you where white in swimming pool it will be see through! No thanks! What if Kira stops by! I don't want her to see anything! Lets get out to the pool! Before I kick your buts again! Heh heh heh." That got all of them started. They laughed all the way to the pool. Trent stopped by his father's study and dialed Dr. Oliver's cell phone number. " Hello? This is Dr. Oliver speaking?" Trent tried to speak quietly. " Dr. O, my dad needs you now, right now. I think he just turned back into Mesogog! He is in the lab with the door locked but Conner and Ethan are here. You have to come right away I will try to stall till you get here." " Ok Trent just be careful Mesogog has no heart so he could try to hurt the three of you." "We will. Should I tell the others?" " Not yet let me be the one to tell them so they don't think that you are up to something." " That makes sense. See you soon." They hung up the phones and Trent darted out side to find Conner and Ethan in the pool playing with a beach ball they found. Trent jumped off the diving board into the cool water. Trent was keeping a close eye on the lab, no telling when Mesogog will come out. Ethan snuck up behind Trent at some point and dunked him when Trent came back up he got Ethan back. All three were having so much fun that they didn't see Mesogog come out of the lab. Conner and Ethan were so busy dunking each other they didn't notice Mesogog standing at the edge of the pool. Trent started to swim closer to mesogog hoping he could go undetected. That didn't work, the moment he came up for air, and Mesogog shook his head at him. Trent could feel the fear start creep up on him, as mesogog sat down on the edge of the pool. You would think that he would attack right off the bat but he had a different plan in mind. Mesogog kept one eye on Trent and one on the other two rangers.

He could not decide whom to go after first. He could hear Dr. Oliver's ATV in the distance. He had to act fast. Who would be the lucky ranger? Before he could act he felt a prickly sensation on the base of the neck. He tried to spin around but slipped and fell into the pool with the three boys. Trent panicked and swam as fast as he could to Mesogog. Shouting at the others along the way. " Guys get over here now! Dad needs help." Dr. Oliver had been standing on the edge of the pool just before Mesogog fell in. He jumped in the minute the transformation started to take place. He could see his friends blond hair floating in the water and Anton was not moving. Trent and Dr. Oliver managed to drag him out of the water. Conner and Ethan were so confused they couldn't figure out what was going on. Trent and Dr. Oliver started CPR. After nearly 3 minutes they got a heart beat then he started throwing up water. Tommy rolled him away from the edge of the pool so that the others couldn't see him throw up. When he finally sat up he could see just how much he had scared Trent. Trent let out a sigh of relief as his father sat up. " Dad! I am so glad you are ok! For a minute there we thought we had lost you!" Anton started to stand and said " thank you, Trent, Tommy for saving me! Trent when did you learn CPR?" Trent smiled at his dad and said, " just now, Dr. Oliver taught me, he gave me step by step directions." Anton gave him a pat on the back and the five boys went inside. When they got inside they all changed cloths. Wile they were changing Tommy got a hold of Kira. When Kira arrived the three rangers wanted answers about what had happened. Anton joined the group and greeted Kira.

Trent sat down next to Kira, Conner was the first to speak. " Dr. Mercer, what happened out there?" Anton drew in a deep breath before answering. " It's a long complicated story Conner, you guys, I have to tell you I had never planed for this to happen. Shortly before I started working with Mr. And Mrs. Fernandez I was working in my lab, I was sure I was on the verge of a whole new technology. Hopefully for the betterment of mankind. When every thing went wrong. I don't know if I got formulas mixed up or what, but either way I tested it on myself rather then some one else. Dr. Oliver and Trent didn't know about any of what had been going on. I never wanted any one to no. Then things really started going on, and I transformed, I guess you could say I was mutated. When I realized what had happened it was too late. I started a path of destruction. I tried living in a cave to stay away from humans, I was so afraid I would hurt some one. Then around a year ago I found the white dino gem. Or should I say Mesogog found it. As you know, the gems choose the person not the other way around. Well one day about three months ago Trent had come home from school, him and I were talking for a moment then I almost transformed in front of him. Mind you he didn't know about my duel identity. Until he followed me through an invisiportal. Just before the transformation was complete I had enough of my self to tell him to keep his mouth shut. Then he accidentally stumbled upon the gem. It chose him, and he became evil, yesterday I still don't know who was responsible but either way mesogog's lab had been destroyed, Zeltrax had said it was the white ranger, mesogog brought Trent to the lab and put him on the life force extractor. Mind you I couldn't control my actions. I could hear Trent calling for me, and I fought incredibly hard to get my self back together. Trent was to the point that he was ready to give up. I had no time to shut the machine down, so I had to shove the needle upward to get it off of him. Then a stray beam went rickashaing off the walls and landed in Trent's morpher. Which then intern releasing the dino gems evil hold? Last night I ordered Trent to get Dr. Oliver and the two of us worked till 3 in the morning coming up with an antidote. We finally had one and called it a night. We didn't test it, but figured it would only work if I were mesogog. I started to transform when talking to Trent earlier so I ordered him to call Dr. Oliver immediately. When I am here I can almost always control the transformation. I did in some way, I kept Mesogog confused for as long as I could. When he sat on the edge of the pool I kept trying to change back but it wasn't working and I was loosing my hold. That's when Dr. Oliver stuck a needle in mesogog's neck, and in a way it startled him and he fell in. when I transform it always takes my breath away. So when I transformed I took in water and not air. I thought I really was dead, until Dr. Oliver and Trent saved my life. Now mind you mesogog was not destroyed. I opened my eyes long enough to see an invisiportal open and I saw Mesogog go in. so he is still out there. It's just that I am no longer him." There was a stunned silence in the room. Conner, Ethan and Kira's mouths were wide open, Anton mercer was Mesogog! For once Conner didn't have a comment. Finally Ethan spoke. " So…you're saying that after an accident that had happened in your lab? You became Mesogog?" Anton nodded. " Yes Ethan that's correct. I was Mesogog." Anton looked at the teenagers and at Dr. Oliver, they were all obviously hot. Trent was the first to say anything about the heat. " Dad? Is the air-conditioning not working?" Anton went to the thermometer to check it out. " Son, it should be so cold in here that we would have to go outside to get warm. The thing is not working." Dr. Oliver looked at it and came to the same conclusion. Ethan looked around the room, even though the sun lit up the room they had had some lights on. " Dr. Mercer? I think the electricity is out?" the two doctors looked at the lamp by Trent that had been on. " Trent? Is that light working?" Tommy said Trent looked at the light, and shook his head. Dr. Mercer picked up the telephone. " We have a problem guys! The phones are dead." Tommy looked at his friend and at the rangers and said. " Anton, you and Trent come with me in my car, Conner you take Kira and Ethan and go back to my lab, we will follow behind you." Conner got up and headed to his car with Kira and Ethan in toe. The others followed close behind,

when Tommy, Anton and Trent got to the driveway they relised that Dr. Oliver had driven his ATV. Tommy shook his head. "Aw man! I totally for got about that!" Anton put a hand on his shoulder. " Its ok Tommy, I will drive my car you take Trent on that thing." Tommy nodded his head. And they headed for Tommy's lab. It took about 5 minutes. When they got to the lab Tommy and Trent got off of the ATV, Trent stumbled a bit due to being out in the heat. Tommy caught him before he could loose his balance. Turning to the other rangers he said. " Guys run upstairs and see if Anton made it here ok, then get me a glass of ice water, that is if the ice hasn't melted." All three nodded and ran up stairs. Moments later Ethan, Kira, Conner and Anton Mercer came running down the stairs. Kira had the ice water in hand. Anton rushed to his son. " Trent? Are you ok?" Trent still felt weak from the sun's heat, and he still felt hot. The downed half of the water before answering. " I'm fine dad. Just a little over heated." Suddenly the sirens went off. Dr. Oliver could see the monster come into view. He bowed his head and turned around. " Man! And I thought we got rid of him for good!" Anton looked at him and said " Who Tommy? Who did you think you got rid of?" Tommy looked at the others and explained. " Back when I was the red Zeo ranger, we fought this defoliator monster, I should have known why things were heating up so quickly out side." Turning to his four students he said. " Are you guys aware of the greenhouse effect?" all four looked at each other and Trent said, " doesn't it have something to do with the ozone layer? Or pollution?" Tommy nodded; Ethan made another guess, " what about the cutting of too many trees? And the lack of oxygen because of it?" Tommy was proud of his students,

" good you are well informed of it, the monster defoliator is knocking down trees and spreading pollution which is causing a greenhouse effect…" Ethan noticed something by the entranceway and moved towards it. What ever it was it was glowing bright red. " Dr. O? I found something?" everyone came to join Ethan, looking at the tiny crevice in the wall you could see the object glow brighter. Tommy put his hand on his head. " Dang I forgot all about that till now! Guys it's a dino gem, I hid it from Mesogog over a year ago! You see we both had found dino gems, I found this one and he found the white one. I tried to keep it hidden, thinking it could be used later. Well that time is now, Anton, it seems to glow brighter if you're standing closer to it. " Tommy? I am too old to be a ranger?" Tommy just smiled at him. " You were mesogog, don't give me that crap about being too old. Besides I'm too old too!" Anton smiled back at him and picked the gem up. It glowed so bright the others had to cover their faces. Then the light was gone and in place stood Anton holding the gem. " So… Tommy? What powers does this one have? Conner's is red too? What does this one do? I don't think I was the one that discovered its powers?" " You didn't Hayley and I did. The powers are the Triassic powers, a combination of all five of us. Your zord is the mega tricera-rover. You have the power to do every thing but the Petra-scream. That will always be Kira's." Anton frowned a little, Tommy had said all five? That would only be four? What about Kira's power? " You said a combo of all five? I count four?" Tommy looked back over at the monitor and back at Anton. " Morph and you will find out." " Ok… what is the call?" Tommy looked over at Trent and then at Mercer. " Triassic ranger dino power."

Seeing that his father was still confused Trent got his morpher ready. Stepping next to his father he gave the command, " white ranger dino power!" Seeing this Mercer copied him. " Triassic ranger dino power!" The suite was dark red, and had yellow triangles with gold around the edge. On the center of his chest was the tyrannosaurus paw print with two extra claw marks that were gold. The helmet was the same design as Trent's and Dr. Oliver's helmets. The other rangers also morphed. " Dino thunder power up!" soon all six were ready for action. Trent called his megazord; Conner, Ethan and Kira called their zords and the other two were fighting terranodrones. The fight went on for a really long time, soon the monster was defeated and the rangers joined the fight on the ground. Suddenly an invisiportal opened up and who else should show up but Mesogog himself along with his two lackeys. Anton was grateful for the mask he would hate for anyone to see how pale he was getting. " Mercer! You are not going to get away that easily!" The invisiportal opened up and over 100 terranodrones came out. The rangers fought hard, Zeltrax and Elsa were fighting Dr. Oliver and Dr. Mercer wile the others fought Mesogog. Mesogog couldn't stand it any longer, when a t-drone kicked Trent in his direction Mesogog got the opportunity and snatched him right out of the battle. The mutant just stared at Trent and said " your mine now boy! Your father isn't going to come for you now! Ha ha ha! Rangers! Stop the fight! Or I will destroy him!" every one stopped fighting immediately.

Anton tried to run to Trent but was held back by Tommy. " No! You will only make this worse for him! Mesogog knows that this will get to you!" " Tommy! That is my son! I have to get him!" Mesogog enjoyed the scene before him he held Trent tighter, Trent powered down under Mesogog's command. Trent was afraid, but tried not to show it. Tommy managed to get Anton to listen to him and he slowly calmed down, Tommy and Conner approached Mesogog, and Tommy said. " What do you want? What do you hope to gain from this?" Mesogog would have smiled if he could. " I want you Dr. Oliver! You and this pathetic ranger's father! Two for the price of one… you have four hours to decide what to do rangers. And in that time I will be keeping this one with me…"

Mesogog left with Trent as well as his two lackeys and his t-drones. Dr. Mercer demorphed and fell to his knees. " What am I going to do? I promised I would take care of him!" Tommy came beside him. " Come on your no use to him like this. Be strong for Trent! He will be ok. Lets get back to the lab I think its time to end this once and for all. I am calling in re-enforcements." They looked at him and the group left.

Mean wile back in Mesogog's lab it was all Trent could do not to totally panic. He stayed quiet wile he was once again tied down to the life force extractor. Mesogog didn't lower the needle, which to Trent was a good thing; he remembered what happened last time. This time Mesogog was right his father was not going to save him, not if he pleaded with Mesogog any way, Mesogog was not his father anymore. Trent stayed calm wile Mesogog paced around him in a circle. Mesogog stopped by Trent's head and said " you foolish boy… I should end your miserable existence right here and now…" Mesogog continued his pacing. Trent stayed silent the whole time. Mesogog stopped again, " why, Trent, you have nothing to say to me? The last time we met up you had plenty to say. In fact I could have swore you had begged for your life…" Trent just looked at him and finally spoke for the first time in over ten minutes.

" That was only because you and my father were the same person you psychotic freak! My father is stronger then you and you know it!" This made Mesogog very angry. " Boy you had better wish that your father does what he is told! Or he isn't going to have any children left!" with this said he lowered the needle. Trent jumped a tad; Mesogog was delighted to see this change in his young captive. " Well, Trent I would suspect you remembers what this machine does? Don't you?" Trent didn't even have to talk for mesogog to see the look of shear terror in the young boy's eyes. " I thought so… you see, Trent, you can't fight me! Nor can your father! He is no longer my concern really, I just thought your father would like to see three people that he cares about be destroyed… yes Trent I remember your parents, they were disgustingly nice people. They cared for Mercer! And he cares about you! I can't allow him to not see his son any longer then possible. After I am finished with you, then your father and Dr. Oliver are next. Once they are out of the way, your three friends will be crushed…one, by one…" Trent tried to fight the tears that were threatening to come. Knowing that if Mesogog saw this then Trent would really be in trouble. Mesogog could almost see the battle of wills the boy was so desperate to fight. He has Trent right where he wants him.

Mean wile back at Dr. Oliver's lab, a very worried father paces and prays for the return of his son. Tommy had been on the phone for like fifteen minutes now. Trying to contact some guy named Shane. About ten more minutes went by and there was a knock on the door. Dr. Oliver welcomed his six guests and took them down to his basement command center. " Guys! Come here, these are the ninja rangers, Cam, Blake, Dustin, Hunter, Shane, and Tori. Guys these are the dino rangers, Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Dr. Anton Mercer. His son Trent is the one missing." Both teams stared at one another for the longest time. Dustin finally broke the silence. " So, you're the new team of rangers I have read about? Cool dudes!" the two teams, talked for a long time, Anton had been sitting on the steps listening to the conversations quietly.

He was starting to loose his patience when Tommy said " guys we need to focus on Trent's rescue. Ok there are 9 of us so we will split up Anton you take Shane, Dustin, Ethan, and Kira. Conner, Tori, Blake, and Hunter you guys come with me. We will need all the help we can get. Also I called some old friends of mine, they will be at the spot where the invisiportal is at. Anton your group will stay here incase of an attack, we will get Trent. I am sorry, but it will be too emotional for you to handle." Anton nodded, the others got comfortable. Tommy and his group got on their cycles and drove off. Anton had no plan to stick around, so he ordered his team to get moving.

They followed Dr. Oliver. When they got to the portal's coordinates Tommy looked around for his friends he had called. He found them about a football field away. " Guys stay here I will be right back, um Conner why don't you come with me, there is some one you have been wanting to meet ever since you guys got a hold on my video diary." "Who is that Dr. O?" " Come with me and find out." Conner got on the back of the ATV and road over with him. Tommy waved to the people before him. " Jason! Zack!" Conner could not believe his eyes. He was meeting the first ranger team, Jason and Zack turned around as Tommy approached. Billy and Kimberly rushed over to meet them. " Tommy! Man it is so great to see ya'll again!" Zack gave Tommy a high five and he hugged Kimberly. After the five were done talking Tommy said,

" guys I would like you to meet Conner, he is the newest red ranger. Conner this is Billy, Kimberly, Zack and Jason." Conner shook their hands and said. " Um aren't there five first rangers? Where is your yellow ranger?" Conner felt like kicking himself seeing the others crestfallen look. " I-I is sorry. I have a big mouth." Jason shook his head and said " no Conner its ok. It's just that Trini died in a car accident three years ago." " Oh, I'm sorry for your loss." Kimberly gave Conner a hug and said. " It's ok, we are used to being five now. So Tommy what is going on?" Tommy cleared his throat and said " well, you guys remember me telling you about Anton Mercer? My partner that had disappeared?" they all nodded. " Well I had the impression that he died, due to the island being blown away. Well this student of mine Trent was working at a little café in down town Reefside. Any way after my student Kira got done singing the rangers started talking, when I noticed that some one had caught Trent's attention, I turned around and it was Mercer. Talk about a shocker. Well things get even crazier when I found out that Trent was his son. There is another time to talk about that story, but right now Mesogog and Mercer were the same person. I helped Mercer get Mesogog out of his body basically. Any way Mesogog wants revenge and has taken Trent hostage. There is no telling what he is doing to him." Jason was the first to speak. " So does Trent know about the rangers? Or?" " Yes he does, he is a ranger. You see I created the dino gems, you can all get after me later, but Trent's gem had been evil. Don't ask me why I had nothing to do with it. But there was another dino gem a Triassic ranger one; Trent's father has that one. Trent is the white ranger." Billy spoke next " kinda uncanny seeing that you were both evil and white ranger!" Tommy rolled his eyes gees I am not going to here the end of this!" Ok guys you can goose me latter let's get Trent back, I don't want Mesogog to do any more to Trent then he has probably already done." Jason nodded his head.

" Ok guys, let's do it! It's morphin Time!" the morphed just as the portal started to open. Tommy had no time to spare when Anton drove up with both groups. There would be time for that later. Mean wile back in Mesogog's lab. Trent watched the screen as his father and the rangers approached the portal. Mesogog hissed and approached Trent. " So, your father is coming after all? Don't you even think you are getting out of this one! You are going to join your parents!" Trent felt helpless, just then the siren went off. Mesogog hissed again and said. " We have visitors!" " I am gonna guess that its for you!" " What is it with you rangers! Do all of you have sarcastic remarks to say to every thing I say! First that yellow ranger, then Oliver, now you!" mesogog fired up the life force extractor. Trent got really tense knowing what this thing does. Mesogog liked his reaction, " Trent? Why are you tensing up? Do you really think I am going to destroy you? With out your father present? What kind of monster do you take me for?" Trent gave him the 'if looks could kill' look. " You are going to destroy me anyway you might as well get it over with you…" Mesogog softly put a claw on Trent's mouth. " Trent! There are children reading this! But to answer you don't tempt me boy!" Trent just glared at him. Mesogog turned to his lackeys " Elsa! Zeltrax! Guard Trent! I will be back." Elsa and Zeltrax stood on either side of Trent, both glaring at him. " What? Do you think I am going to get out of here and morph or something?" Elsa scoffs at him

" with you? Nothing would surprise me!" Mesogog met with the rangers just as they all came through the portal. Kim was the first to say any thing. " Whoa! And I thought lord Zedd was ugly!" Mesogog just glared at her. He raised one claw and every t-drone he had come out of hiding. Tommy and Mercer had sinking feelings that this was not going to be good. Whether they had 15 rangers or 20 nothing could beat all of these guys. Mesogog spoke next. " Tommy Oliver and Anton Mercer you had better come forth before I order Zeltrax to push the button to activate the life force extractor." All the rangers but the dino rangers had their lasers at him. Dr. Oliver said, " Lower your weapons rangers! Lower them now!" they all put their weapons away and let Tommy and Anton through. " Now, let Trent go, you have what you wanted!" Mesogog just sneered at them.

Looking behind him he said " Terranodrones capture the others and take them to their cells. The three of us have a date with destiny." He grabbed the two men by the arms and led them to the lab where they saw Trent strapped down. Trent saw them and started to struggle. " Dad! Dr. Oliver! I knew you would come!" Elsa placed her sword on Trent's chest. " Quiet! You little traitor!" Trent didn't dare say a word with her standing there with a sword. Mesogog just stared at the boy.

Then he got an idea. " Elsa, Zeltrax… shut off the beam, and turn him loose…" Elsa gave him a puzzled look then caught on to what he was doing. " As you wish master." They did as told Zeltrax held Trent at sword point, so he couldn't get away. Mesogog walked over to Trent, standing right beside him he looked at Anton. " Anton… you have a brave son… he must get it from you..." he hissed as he ran his claws through Trent's hair, he was careful not to scratch him. Trent stiffened up, he only aloud his father to do that. But he dared to say anything. Mesogog saw this and turned to Elsa.

" Elsa… place Anton Mercer on the chair… we will just see how brave his son really is…" Anton began to fight her just then Mesogog took his big claw and put it under Trent's chin. " Anton! I would cooperate if I were you!" Anton stopped fighting and saw what was happening. " You touch him I swear I will destroy you myself!" Mesogog left Trent's side and went over to Anton. " You are in no position to be making threats! Besides why would Trent want you to save him? When you are the reason his parents are dead!" Anton looked at Mesogog with disbelief. " What are you talking about? I didn't do anything! Trent don't believe him! I didn't do it!" Trent looked at his dad and said in a weak voice. " I believe you dad. I know you didn't do it…I think Mesogog did though!" Mesogog grabbed Anton by the shirt and threw him down on the chair. Strapping him down, he pointed the needle at him. Powering up the extractor he turned to Trent, who by this point had tears streaming down his face.

" Why… Trent…why do you look so… sad…although I would look that way too if I found out that my adoptive father had killed my parents…why don't you spare your father's life and the two of you along with Dr. Oliver join me? Then you would be spared the misery of seeing your father killed right in front of you…" Trent felt a new rush of tears. He would never betray his father like that. In a weak voice he said, " Just take me! Take me and let the others go!" from where Anton was he heard what his son had said. " No! Trent! Don't make that kind of deal! He isn't worth it!" Trent looked at his dad. Anton's blue eyes had tears in them, from where Tommy was standing he had managed to use this stalling time to move behind the extractor and unplug it. When Mesogog pushed the button nothing happened. Wile he was trying to figure this out Tommy had succefuly strap Zeltrax in Anton's place. Tommy plugged it back in and stood back. When it started to work again there was a violent cry and then silence. Mesogog turned around and saw that Zeltrax had been destroyed. And that Elsa had a burn on her neck from the ray from the extractor. Mesogog looked for the rangers, they were gone. Suddenly he could hear several people coming. He looked and standing there was all the rangers past and present. Mesogog knew he was in trouble now.

They all had their lasers pointed at him. Anton moved to the head of the group. " Mesogog! I created you! And I can take you out quicker then you came in! Rangers! Ready? Set? Fire!" there was a blinding light and mesogog was gone, and this time for good. Suddenly the whole room began to shake. Tommy spoke loudly over the rumbling. " Every one get out of here! The place is going to blow!" they all jumped through a portal and landed back at the quarry. Well that is every one but Anton mercer. Trent was the first to his feet. " Dad! No! He can't be gone! No!" from out of nowhere a portal opened and out came Mercer. Seeing his son he enveloped him in a hug, and said.

" I love you son! I would never leave you not ever!" not a single one of those people ever carried power ranger powers again…

Trent graduated high school in June of 2005 along with Conner, Kira and Ethan.

Sadly Anton Mercer died shortly after Trent started working with him. Anton's health went down hill. He had a heart attack one day and Trent took him to he hospital. He died two days later. Trent was heart broken. Dr. Oliver helped him through the hard times. Then in the year 2014 Trent was married and had a son. Sadly his wife died do to complications during child birth…

Kira went on and is now a famous singer and songwriter, Trent followed his father and went to business school; He now owns Anton Mercer Industries. In the summer of 2030 Trent met up with Kira again and they married, and have one child a son named Connor Mercer.

Ethan went on and is now an MIT grad and makes and sells top of the line computers, he married and had two children a son and a daughter.

Conner went on and is now a famous soccer player for the USA team. He married and has a son.

Dr. Oliver married Kimberly and they have a son Tommy had him named Trent Mercer, that away he could never forget them.

Hailey still has the café and married two years after Ethan graduated from college. She has no children.

July 28, 2024…

And that is what happened." The young child's brown eyes looked at him in wonder. " Have you talked to your friends since then daddy?" " As a matter of fact Conner and Ethan are going to drop by in a few days. And Kira's band is playing here this weekend and Dr. O is moving back here in a weeks time." " You will all be back together daddy." Trent looked at his young son and gave him a hug. " Have I ever told you that I love you?" the small child looked at his father. " Yes dad. Every morning when I get up and every night when I go to bed and any time you see me between there! And I love you too. Thank you for the story dad. That was good." Trent smiled at the young child he held in his arms. " Thank you for being a good audience."

" Do you still miss your dad?" Trent felt tears again. " Yes I do, I miss him very much." " How did Tommy get grandpa off the chair thingy?" Trent smiled at his son " Tommy used his dino power and freed him, and then we managed to knock Zeltrax out! And I zapped Elsa with the ray." " Wow you are brave!" Trent smiled at his son and said again " thank you Anton I really appreciate it." Trent had wondered on what to name his son so he named him Anton Mercer.

**The end**

Note from the author: you can be surprised what you can live through in my stories…

39


End file.
